The Warrens
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: The Foundation wants Nigel and Marianne to work with two people from a sister organization. Nigel, Marianne, Debbie, Donnie, Darwin, and Eliza meet the Warrens. The Warrens are much like the Thornberrys, traveling around the world to capture rare and exitoc animals on film. The Warrens: Orion, Rika, Teddy, Danni, and thier 'pets' Glyabane and Fritz, are just as normal.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Wild Thornberrys. The Wild Thornberrys are owned by Nickeleodeon and Klasky Cupso.**__**  
**__**Rating:K+**__**  
**__**The Warren family are all my OCs, so please ask before using them. **_

The sixteen year old sighed again, to the irritation of her twelve year old sister. They were with their parents, traveling. The sixteen year old flicked her long blonde hair out of her face. She flipped through her magazine for the fifth time.  
"Mom how long until we get there" The Sixteen year old asked her mother.  
"About twenty minutes Debbie" her mother responded  
"Why don't you play a game with your sister Deborah" her British father suggested, reading a map.  
"Play with her, you have got to be kidding me dad" Debbie exclaimed  
"Well Debbie, why don't you find something to occupy your time" her mother Marianne Thornberry said not taking her eyes off of the terrain in front of her.  
The twelve year old glanced up from the book she was reading. She adjusted her glasses. She marked her place in the book, and closed the book.  
"Why don't you want to play a game with me Debbie" she asked her older sister.  
"Because you always win checkers or chess whenever we play, Eliza" Debbie said  
The Comvee slowed to a halt. Their parents unbuckled their seatbelts.  
"Girls we are here" Nigel, their father called out.  
The two girls looked out the window and saw two girls about their ages. They also saw their parents standing next to a pile of equipment. Eliza got excited when she saw a large muti-colored wolf, and a very small jaguar.  
"Hello, My name is Nigel Thornberry, this is my wife Marianne, our two daughters Debbie and Eliza, our son Donnie and Eliza's pet chimpanzee, Darwin" Nigel said introducing his family to the two adults.  
"Hi I'm Orion Warren, my wife Rika, and out two daughters Teddy and Danni" Orion Warren gesturing to each one as he said their name, "And Danni's pet wolf, Glyabane, and jaguar Fritz"  
"So cool" Eliza said in a hushed voice  
"Dad rolling equipment alert" Said Teddy Warren pointing at the pile.  
"Geez" Orion said as he dove for the object.  
"Got it" Rika said as her husband missed the object, and she caught it.  
"Nice job mom" Teddy said smiling  
"Thank you dear,"Rika replied giving her oldest daughter a broad smile.  
Rika handed her husband the piece of equipment.  
"Thanks dear" Orion chuckled slightly.  
"Tatic 32 Bane" Danni said to the wolf, walking over to the pile.  
The Warren Family had already taken invatory of the equipment. They were in the process of packing it back up. Glyabane barked and Danni and Glyabane, or Bane as Danni calls her, quickly helped Teddy put the equipment away. Fritz the jaguar had jumped up onto Danni's shoulders.  
"Teddy and Dani, unusaul names for girls isn't it" Nigel said.  
"Teddy is short for Theodora and Danni is short for Danielle" Rika responded, both Teddy and Danni flinched at the use of their full first names, "But we just use their nicknames, which they prefer."

"Same with our daughters, although I am not too sure about Donnie" Marianne said nodding, "Debbie is short for Deborah and Eliza is short for Elizabeth"  
"Do you want me to start on my homework now" Danni asked.  
"That would nice Danni" Rika replied  
"Bane, Fritz come on" Danni said going inside the large Comunications Vechile.  
"Wish my homework was as easy as Danni's" Teddy muttered pulling out a thick Algebra book out of a stachel bag.  
"If you need help just ask Teddy" Rika said, overhearing Teddy's muttered comment  
"Speaking of homework, you two need to do yours" Marianne said to her two daughters.  
"Can I do mine out here" Debbie inquired  
"Okay" Marianne replied, knowing full well Debbie wanted to hang out with the first teen Debbie had seen in over six months.  
Danni returned back outside with a couple of social studies and math textbooks. She pulled out a few worksheets and lined paper.  
After a couple of hours working on homework Marianne, Nigel, Orion and Rika discussed where they were going to be hiking for the filming. Once it was all arranged they had their normal nightly routine and went to bed.  
Eliza couldn't help but wonder how would this filming collabrative would work out? How has their lives changed now that they have met the Warrens?

**THE END**


End file.
